There are many times that a driver or other occupant of a motor vehicle is not aware that he or she is approaching an intersection which contains a signal generator such as, a traffic signal or stop sign in their direction of travel. For instance, distractions by others in the car, activity outside the vehicle, entertainment devices, or communication device activity such as cell phones and Email can reduce awareness of the driver of the situational awareness of the vehicle. In another instance, the driver or other occupant can simply not be paying attention to their environment or surroundings. In another instance, a driver may not be aware of a stop sign, or other signal generator can be caused by a lack of visibility because of weather, such as blowing snow, rain, heavy fog, the glare of the sun or the headlights of oncoming traffic, over-growth of trees and shrubbery, vehicles standing along the roadside, or missing signage due to accidents or vandalism. These non-limiting examples of factors reducing awareness result in the driver not stopping in time (i.e. prior to the stop sign or other signal generator), if at all, and potentially being involved in a vehicle collision.